


A Woman's Instincts

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Woman's Instincts

**Title:** A Woman's Instincts  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's challenge: Holiday  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/insane!Ginny  
 **A/N:** Ginny questions Harry's motivations.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Woman’s Instincts

~

Distant screaming alerted Ron to trouble. Looking up, he saw Harry running towards him. “Guess she’s upset?” Ron said.

Harry simply grabbed Ron’s hand and continued running.

“What’d you tell her?” Ron cried as he and Harry alternately bobbed and weaved to avoid Ginny’s hexes.

“That I fell in love with you while hunting Horcruxes.”

They dived behind a bush in time to avoid a Stinging Hex.

“And?”

“And she yelled something about knowing we’d really just been on holiday.”

“She thinks we made it up?”

Harry grinned. “She’s perceptive enough to know I _would_ have to get you alone.”

~


End file.
